Dreams
by Flower in the Bloom
Summary: Dreams. They can mean so much. Regret? Jealousy? Fear? Or something much deeper that cant be explained. Even in a dream.


**Dreams**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I J.K. Rowling**

**A/N: this just came to me and I wrote it all in my special notebook. So now I'm typing it. I really hope you**

**ENJOY!**

He was trying to think. His mind was racing. He was there and he was here. There has to be a way to destroy him. A way to get rid of him, once and for all. He could do that or he could do this. So many ideas were racing through his mind. How could he get rid of him? How?

The scene changed, he was lying on a cold floor. Marble, he thought. He pushed himself up with his elbows. He looked around the circular room he was in. There wasn't anything there. Except for a door situated to his left. He stood up, walking towards the door. He reached it; he put his hand on the doorknob and turned.

The scene changed again. This time he was in a pasture. Tall grass that reached up to his shoulders. And elegant daises that reached up to his ankles. He breathed in the fresh air, letting a sigh. It was nice to get away. Breath in the air of the country. He saw a stag, and decided to follow the magnificent creature. It led him to a forest. A beautiful forest filled with canopy trees. The flower's blooming. He realized the stag had started to run, he ran after it. He tried to scream "Wait, Wait" but nothing came out, just a small squeak. The stag finally stopped and it turned its head to look at him. Its eyes unblinking. Hazel piercing emerald green. Then, the stag disappeared. It just disappeared with a loud pop. He screamed for him to not leave, but again nothing came out. Just the smallest squeak ever known. He ran to the spot where the stag had been. But it had really disappeared. As if by magic. Some kind of horrible magic.

The scene changed again, this time he was in a hospital. In the baby ward. He took a look around. Nurses were bustling about. He heard the crying of babies. It was piercing his ears, but he smiled because a amazing life had just been made. He walked along the hall, looking, or at least trying to, at everything. He saw smiling fathers drinking tea. Happy that they were now parents, or had another child to love. He saw nurses with bags under their eyes, but still holding a positive smile. Everything was happening so fast around him. His mind was spinning. He ended up in front of the window that was there to be able to see the newborn babies. There were nurses bustling about, tending to the babies. Again, he smiled to himself.

The scene changed again and this time he was in a much darker place. He was in a dark cell. Huge, but a cell. He saw that the cell door was open. He walked towards it carefully, he reached the cell door and he opened it wide. He walked a few feet and was met by a staircase that went up not down. 'This must be the basement,' he thought. He walked up those steps carefully, there wasn't a railing. He reached the top and was met with another door. A dark black swing in door. He touched the door, it was smooth. He pushed open the door. He was met with another dark room, this one just a little brighter than the last. A chandelier was situated in the middle of the room. He walked deeper into the room. A few feet in he stepped into something that sounded oddly like a puddle. But a puddle of what? He looked down and realized he had stepped in a puddle of blood. His eyes became wide. He looked around and saw even more puddles of blood. Then he looked at the middle of the room, and what he saw would always be etched into his mind. There laid a seventeen year old bushy brown haired year old girl, covered in blood. Her brown eyes were wide open, all life gone from them. He fell to the floor after seeing her there, dead. His eyes started to water when the scene changed once more.

He was standing in the middle of a forest. The sun shining through the trees. It looked like it was spring. Leaves were sprawled all over the ground. He stepped forward and heard the crunching of leaves. He breathed in the scent of the forest. He opened his eyes and what was lying in front of him made his heart stop for a few seconds. The tall lanky seventeen year old red head with freckles was laying in front of him. Blood covering his chest and going through his white shirt. Again he fell to the ground. This time the tears did fall, faster this time. But before he could cry his heart out the scene changed once more.

He was in a field, he could see The Burrow a few yards in front of him. He looked around the field. He couldn't see anyone. He had no idea why he was there. He squinted his eyes. It was dark out. The moon was the only source of light, apart from the dim light coming from the Burrow. He could see his breath in front of him. Like a small fog. His eyes were still traveling around until they fell on something else. A small petite body of a sixteen year old redhead. She too was covered in blood. And this time he did break down crying. It felt like his eyes were going to fall out of their sockets, he was crying so hard. Then he finally let out an agonizingly painful scream. A scream that could be heard anywhere. And that was when he awoke with a scream himself, in his bed, his eyes watering.

Harry awoke with a jolt, waking Ginny in the process. "Love what's wrong," Ginny asked in a worried voice, she woke because of his scream, and she saw that his eyes were watering and he had fallen onto the floor.

"It... It was horrible," Harry said through choked sobs," Hermione was dead, Ron was dead, you were dead," Harry finished, not being able to hold in the tears he broke out.

Ginny hugged Harry and spoke soothing words to him, as if he was a two year old waking up from a bad dream. This wasn't just a bad dream, it was a nightmare. A nightmare that felt like reality, but thankfully wasn't.

**A/N: I would like to just explain something. Add some connection. The first dream was when Harry was in the forest before going to face Voldemort. When the scene changed for the 2nd time it was in the Ministry. In the third he was dreaming about his father just disappearing. In the fourth it was in 's after his children were born. The fifth was Malfoy Manor. The sixth was in the woods where the Quidditch World Cup took place in Harry's fourth year. And the last, you guessed it, The Burrow. And when he wakes up of course he's in his bed. Thanks for reading and please**

**REVIEW! :)**


End file.
